


An Unconventional Meeting

by tokyo10



Series: Hard Times Lead to Better Things [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Minor Injuries, No Gods AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: How Nico and Percy met





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!! STRONG HOMOHOIBIC LANGUAGE IN THE BEGINNING.....  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Nico di Angelo was driving home with his thirteen-year-old, adopted niece, Amy, sitting in the back seat pouting. Nico’s sister Bianca and her partner Thalia were out of town for the week and so when they got a call asking to pick their daughter up early, they called Nico, since he was looking after the girl. 

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Nico spotted Amy. She had a few cuts and bruises covering her pale skin and her dark brown, purple tipped, hair was messy and up in a sloppy ponytail. Her painted lips were pulled into a pout with a cut on the upper left corner, a bruise on her left cheek, under her brooding green eyes were set on staring outside, not acknowledging her uncle one bit. Her black band t-shirt was ripped and crumpled with dirt and grass and her green, skinny jeans were dirty as well. The messy appearance mixed in with the minor injuries made it look like Amy got into a fight, which she was.

Nico’s dark brown eyes fixing on the road once more. “Are you going to tell me why you beat up Jack?”

“Jimmy.” She corrected with attitude.

He glanced at the mirror. “Right, Jimmy.”

Amy hunkered down into the seat more. “Not my fault he’s an insolent swine, just begging to be punched.” 

Nico sighed. “Amy, you can’t just go around punching people for no good reason. You’re lucky the boy's parents aren’t going to press charges. Not to mention the principle is letting you off easy with only two days of suspension and a few lunch hours picking up garbage.”

“Yea well, I should have put Jimmy in a fucking coma. He kept pushing me and pushing me. Telling me I was unwanted, calling my parent’s cunt lickers and dykes, telling me that someone should do the world a fucking favor and put a bullet between their eyes and I snapped, okay. I beat him to a pulp so he knows he can’t get away with talking shit like that. Not to me and not to nobody.”

Their eyes met in the mirror for a second and Nico could see the angry tears welling up in Amy’s smoldering eyes. Nico didn’t know what to say to the girl in hopes of making things better. Homophobic parents pressing their views onto their children, and in turn those children bully others in the LGTBQ community. It hurt Nico, knowing what Amy was going through he went through that type of bullying at one point as well.

“Your Moms are proud of you, you know that right?” 

“Yea but so what.” 

Nico smirked darkly. “I bet you’re going to be given a lot of praises from Thalia.”

“Most likely.” Amy smirked back. “Lights green.” She pointed out.

Nico looked back at the road and saw the light was indeed, green. Pressing the gas, the car lurched and  _ thunk,  _ Amy screamed ‘Watch out!” but it was too late, Nico had hit a kid that was running across the street. Throwing the car into park both Nico and Amy got out and ran to the front of the vehicle. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!” Screeched Amy. She went to turn the boy onto his back but Nico stopped her, not knowing if there was any spinal damage.

The kid was on his side, unconscious. Nico told Amy to go to the car, grab his phone and call an ambulance as he kneeled at the kid's side. He looked about six with messy blonde hair that covered his forehead and a slight tan. A SpongeBob band-aid was on the kid's knee and one sat on the bridge of his nose. He was scrawny but not unhealthy looking. His right arm was lying underneath him. A bruise was already forming on his left arm, courtesy of the car. That was the only damage Nico could see.

Thank god the ambulance only took a couple of minutes and Nico and Amy got back into the car once the boy and paramedics were loaded up, following the medical van.

When they pulled into the hospital zone, Amy threw open the door before her uncle even stopped the car fully. With a mental reminder to talk to her later about it, Nico followed her into the emergency waiting room. It was a yellow-y, rectangular room will two rows of seats bolted to the floor, an end table held a bunch of abused magazines, kids books and crayons above it was a small T.V screen playing kids cartoons. Right beside the entrance was a desk behind plexiglass and another door leading to the medical side of the E.R

The family had no clue how long they were waiting but eventually, a doctor, Dr. Batenhorst, came out and told them that the boy, Nolen Jackson, was fine. He only suffered a fractured arm and a few scrapes and bruises. Nolen would be able to go home once he was awake and his family was here.

Nico decided to stay in order to express his apologies to the kid and his family. He gave Amy the chance to take a taxi home but she brushed it off saying that home was boring without anyone else there but Nico could tell she was worried. 

Five minutes later and the doctor walked back into the waiting room to tell them Nolen was awake, just as a tanned man with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes ran into the sterile, plain room -huffing and puffing. The doctor excused himself and approached the man.

“Are you Mr. Jackson?”

“Yes, is Nolen okay?”

“As a matter of fact I was just telling Mr. di Angelo here,” He gestured to Nico. “That Nolen is indeed awake. A nurse is with him now.” Dr. Batenhorst smiled.

Mr. Jackson straightened and advanced towards Nico menacingly, sea green eyes swirling with fury. Nico couldn’t help think about how handsome this stranger was, all tall and not overly muscular, t-shirt fitting nicely across the man’s chest and boardshorts showing off nicely shaped legs. Mr. Jackson has a swimmers body and Nico was sure he was drooling, 

“What the hell, you couldn’t have waited two minutes for my kid to get out of the way?” The handsome stranger yelled, breaking Nico out of his reverie. 

“Er.” Was Nico’s smart response. Luckily Amy jumped to his defense. 

“It wasn’t Uncle Nico’s fault. We were stopped until the traffic light turned green, your kid ran across the road during a green light. Smart ass.”

“Amy! Thank you but enough with the insults.” He hissed. 

The thirteen-year-old stuck her tongue out. Nico huffed. “I’m sorry, I have no excuse for my actions but on my defense the light was green.” Nico held out his right hand. “My name is Nico di Angelo and this girl behind me is Amy Grace. I’m sorry we had to meet like this Mr. Jackson.”

Mr. Jackson grudgingly took the offered hand. The anger left his eyes, replaced by a wall. “Percy. Please called me Percy, Mr. di Angelo.”

“Call me Nico.” 

“Alright then, Nico.” The words sounded pleasant coming off Percy’s tongue. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“It’s alright if I were in your shoes, I’d probably react that way as well.”Nico waved his hands in front of his chest. ”But, ah. If it’s alright with you, Percy, I would like to go and offer Nolen my apologies.” 

Percy looked as if he wanted to say no but he conceded after a few moments. “Yea.”

Dr. Batenhorst chose that time to butt in. “Right this way then gentlemen and lady.” He offered Amy a friendly smile.

The doctor held open the doors for them and walked them around the large space that was filled with curtained divided rooms and medical supplies and nurses and few patients. Apparently, it wasn’t too terribly busy. Rounding the corner Dr. Batenhorst gestured at a small room with shelves full of casting supplies, cupboards, a sink and a bunch of things Percy, Nico, and Amy didn’t know. In the middle of the room was an examination table covered with paper. Nolen sitting on top, looking at all the objects he couldn’t touch.

The little boy was swinging his legs back and forth, his left hand held a cherry sucker and his right was sitting in a temporary sling with an ice bag on top. 

Dr. Batenhorst knocked on the side of the wall. “Nolen, you’re Dad’s here.”

Nolen’s head turns at the whipped around. His blonde hair swinging into his eyes and a large smile splayed on his face. “Mama!” He yelled happily. 

Percy shouldered his way into the room with the intent to give his son trouble for running in front of a moving vehicle but as soon as he seen his baby, relief washed through him and punishment went out the window for now. “Hey, baby. I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“Can we go home yet? This place is boring.” Nolen pouted and Nico was sure that if the boy wasn’t sitting on the side of the small table, he would have fallen onto his back. Percy laughed and hopped onto the bed, gathering his child in his arms. 

“You had me so worried,” Percy whispered into Nolen’s hair. He closed his eyes, no doubt mind racing with possibilities on what  _ could  _ have happened. Then Nolen’s question processed and Percy opened his eyes again. “Not yet, Nolen, Dr. Batenhorst has to cast your arm.”

Nolen shifted and his head tilted upwards, sea green eyes meeting their look alike.

“Awe please Mama.” The puppy eyes melted Percy’s heart but having experience with that particular set, he said no.

Nico took that moment to step into the room. “Hi, Nolen.”

“Who're you?” Nolen tilted his head. 

“My name is Nico.”

“Hi, Neeco.”

Nico opened his mouth to correct the kid but thought better of it and instead smiled. “ And this is Amy.”

“Hi, Amy.” 

“Hiya squirt.” Nolen wiggled his nose at the nickname.

Nico scratched his head awkwardly, even though he wanted to apologize, he had no clue how.  “So… um… How about I invite you and you're ah. Mom?” He looked at Percy for confirmation, who nodded. “For ice cream as an apology for hitting you with my car?”

“Okay,” Nolen shouted bouncing in his Mama’s lap. “I want birthday cake!” He tried to wiggle off his mother's lap but Percy wrapped his arms tighter around his escaping son's waist.

“Wait a minute, “Percy interrupted. “Cast first, ice cream later.”

Nolen pouted. “Ice cream first.” 

Percy gave him a look that said oh really? “No ice cream then, we’ll get your cast and then go home.” 

“No! Please, Mama, I’ll be good. I promise.”

“You promise?” Percy raised an eyebrow at his son.

“I promise.” Nolen nodded.

“Okay. Cast first, ice cream later.” He repeated. Dr. Batenhorst summoned a nurse to help him cast Nolen’s arm.

20 minutes later, Nolen had a blue cast on his arm. Percy held onto Nolen's non-injured hand with a beat up  _ Pokemon  _ school bag hanging off one shoulder. Amy walked slightly behind and Nico strolled on the opposite side of Nolen, asking the child where he wanted to go for ice cream.

“Scoops!” He grinned.

“Scoops it is then.” Nico nodded. He turned to Percy. “So I will see you there?”

“Yep, see you in ten.” The families parted ways and walked to their respective cars.

_ Scoops _ was an ‘50’s soda shop with black and white checkered floors and pink walls with cardboard cutouts of Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, and Betty Boop as well as old black and white framed photos of previous times. On one wall there was a large ‘L’ shaped counter with faded red pleather bar stools sitting in front. A  _ Coke-a-cola _ sign on the wall above all the machines and mirrors. The opposite side of the building was lined with large windows and metal booths with the same red faded fake leather cushions and table tops. Scattered around was tall tables and chairs. Each table had a metal napkin dispenser and a plastic bottle of ketchup and mustard as well as glass salt and pepper shakers. An old jukebox with dying light's sat in the far corner, playing Elvis Presley's  _ Hound dog _ . 

The bell above the door jingled as they stepped into the past. A voice from behind the red metal doors with circular windows on it yelled ‘Be right there.’

An older woman with red frizzy hair tied back and green eyes wearing a black short-sleeved dress and a white half apron stepped from the back. “Hello, what can- oh hey darlin’.”

“Hello, Mrs. Dare.” Percy greeted. 

“Let me guess,” The woman leaned onto the counter pointed at Nolen. “Birthday cake ice cream.” Her finger moved to point at Percy. “And bubblegum.” They both nodded. She turned to Amy and Nico. “And what can I get you?”

“a…...Banana split.” Said Amy looking at the menu.

“Cheeseburger with fries and a coke.” Nico. 

“Sure thing sugar.” Nico had the impression that the lady should be chewing bubble gum with the way she spoke.

Once all of them was sitting in a booth. Amy and Nolen were talking to each other about T.V shows they liked and video games they’ve played, kid stuff. Nolen had his set of  _ Pokemon _ cards out and was showing Amy some of the more rare ones he had.

Nico asked. “So you know her?” Grabbing Percy’s attention.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m one of the P.E teachers at Correlieu Secondary school. I taught her daughter Rachel.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “You’re a P.E teacher?!” 

Percy looked slightly confused. “Yes….. Why?”

Mrs. Dare chose that moment to appear with the food, ice cream and four glass coke bottles on a silver tray. “Here ya are darlin’. Drinks are on the house.” She winked at the older two.

“Hey Mama, do you have a sharpie?” Nolen asked tugging at Percy’s sleeve.

“Why?” Percy asked.

“Amy said she’s gonna sign my cast!” Explained Nolen.

Percy shook his head. “Sorry Nolen, you’re out of luck. Nico, do you have a sharpie?” Nico shook his head no. “Why don’t you go and ask Mrs. Dare?” 

Nolen's sea green eyes widened and he shimmied under the table. 

“Hey! Nolen, be careful. You already hurt yourself once today.” But Nolen ignored his Mama and ran up to the waitress. 

Percy brought his attention back to Nico, who was taking a drink from his straw. “Before we were interrupted, you were telling me why being a gym teacher is so odd.” 

Nico cleared his throat. “Right. Well um.  I picture high school P.E teachers as some fat, older guy that has taken one to many shots to the head with a football.” 

Percy laughed. “Okay, I see what you mean. There are two other P.E teachers and one of them is definitely like that.” Percy took a sip of his coke and offered him a smile that spelled troublemaker. “But don’t tell them I said that.”

Fighting down a blush Nico took a bite of his burger. “You’re secret’s safe with me.” He mumbled.

Nolen came back with a silver sharpie in hand and crawled under the table, ignoring Percy’s protests.

“Did you use your manners?”

“Yea-huh.”

“Good.” He ruffled his son’s hair. Nolen batted the offending hand away with a whined ‘Mama’. 

Nico watched the Mother and son in amusement.

“So Mr. di Angelo, since you know my occupation, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh. I’m a tattoo artist at Black Rabbit Studios.”

Percy’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Really, that’s so~ cool! Do you have any pictures of your work?”

Nico shook his head, black hair falling in front of his face. He pushed it behind his ear. “No.”  _.  _ Percy’s smile fell. “But…” _ You can look us up on facebook. _ “If you would like I can show you some other time.”

Percy nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed  the sharpie off the table with one hand and with the other he gestured for Nico’s arm.

Unsure Nico offered his arm. Inturn Percy snatched it pushed up Nico’s jacket and wrote his number down. Capping the pen Percy offered a huge smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Amy is based off my sister but a smidge more aggressive. I have no knowledge of medical procedures so... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the unconventional meeting of Nico and Percy!


End file.
